This protocol is designed to determine whether therapy with finasteride provides clinical improvement in patients with symptomatic BPH compared to placebo; to evaluate the tolerance of these patients to the drug; and to evaluate the effect of the drug on the 5-alpha-reductase enzymes, assessed by serum DHT.